


Flames to the Soul, A Splash to the Heart

by maokatsu



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokatsu/pseuds/maokatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants to show off his improved ability to control fire, but Haru had had seperate plans from the very beginning.</p><p>Alternate title: 101 ways to defy physics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames to the Soul, A Splash to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin-Darling (pipergrace2015)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipergrace2015/gifts).



> The prompt was a Greek Mythology AU but it become more of a superpower thing in the end;; I hope you like it anyway! Just imagine that Haru's the son of Poseidon, hence can control water; and that Rin's the son of Hades and can summon the flames of hell (though he isn't too good at controlling them properly just yet)  
> EDIT: okayy, it's been brought to my attention that Hades's son technically shouldn't be able to control fire, so Rin is Hephaestus's son instead! Maybe I should have read up on these Greek Gods a little bit more than I did,, ahaha,,,

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=wrcroy)

 

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=rck2gz)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=167qcfp)

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=mbit8i)

 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2hxq3h3)

**Author's Note:**

> You might say that things got even steamier later on if you know what I mean ;-)
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope 2015 is filled with even more HaruRin!


End file.
